


Another Courfeyrac Interlude

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHERE MY MARIUS/COURFEYRAC AT YO</p><p>CAN I GET SOME HAPPY BRO SEX PLEASE</p><p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=1551251#t1551251</p><p>The first time Courfeyrac and Marius have anal sex, Marius tops.</p><p>(idk how to title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Courfeyrac Interlude

In the morning, Courfeyrac awoke to the sound of the Marius in the shower. Oh god, was he singing? Yes, a note swelled louder before breaking off and starting a lilting melody. Courfeyrac had to talk himself out of joining Marius just to make the musical end, but he was uncertain where they stood now. So, he stayed in bed until he heard Marius in the kitchen, starting coffee.

He shouldn’t have worried, Marius was his normal self. Nothing changed between the two during the light of day, or around the others. At night, in private, it was different, but incredibly easy.

The first night, they stayed up too late, both hesitant to bring up sleep, where it might occur, or what might happen wherever there ended up to be. Marius had to drag a sleepy Courfeyrac to bed. By the time they were cuddled up, Courfeyrac was out cold, but he woke up with Marius hugging his body close.

Marius slept with him every night, now. Sometimes he’d crawl in late, Courfeyrac almost asleep. More likely, they retired together, stripping down and curling up. Once, Courfeyrac was the one to arrive home late and he found Marius hugging his pillows.

After a few nights of making out and exploring that ended in mutual masturbation, they progressed to oral. Marius got easily flustered but he was eager for any instruction and a damn quick study.

One night, Marius finally asked, “Would it be okay, can I, can we have sex tonight?” He stood next to the bed, still undoing his pants; Courfeyrac had shed all his clothes and was already stretching out across the sheets.

“Oh, yes,” Courfeyrac moaned, tossing Marius the lube. He spread his limbs; thighs splayed wide, cock thick on his belly. Marius, now naked, caught the bottle atfer a bit of fumbling and knelt on the bed between Courfeyrac’s legs with a look of concentration that Courfeyrac found adorable. A finger, covered in more lube than necessary, tentatively trailed over his hole. Courfeyrac’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed as it teasingly circled the rim.

Marius was just being gentle, overly cautious, as he always was when they tried something new to him, but Courfeyrac was in agony by the time he grew bold enough to press his finger inside. Courfeyrac tossed his head back with a frustrated groan that made Marius pause, “Do you want me to stop?”

“If you do, I may kill you!” he cried and tilted his hips up to take more.

Marius withdrew his finger, just the tip holding Courfeyrac open, then plunged it back in, over and over, until it sank smooth and easy. Courfeyrac held back a moan, relaxing to make it easier for Marius to work in another finger. Marius paused, trying to scissor them apart, and marveled, “It’s so tight.”

Marius’ naive admiration was ridiculously arousing. “For fuck’s sake, Marius, please don’t stop!” Courfeyrac whined, fingers tangling in his own hair so he didn’t claw at Marius’ forearm.

As previously mentioned, Marius is a fast learner; adding a third finger, he set about fucking Courfeyrac with them. Courfeyrac moaned loud and let his body push back, squeaking unseemingly when Marius curled his fingers up, rubbing over his prostate.

“Sorry! Did that hurt?”

Before Marius could free his fingers, Courfeyrac grabbed his wrist to hold him in place. “Did. Not. Hurt.” Courfeyrac panted, and then ordered, “Again!” Marius obeyed, causing Courfeyrac to gasp, cock throbbing with each soft stroke.

“Is that good?” he asked, always needing verbal confirmation and encouragement, as if he couldn’t tell Courfeyrac was near mindless with lust.

“God, yes. Very good. Fuck me!”

Marius’ eye went wide and he shook his head while trying to spread his fingers, “But, you’re too tight.”

With a curse, Courfeyrac propped himself up on an elbow so he could reach down and run his fingers through the precome over the head of Marius’ dick before fisting him with just the right pressure he had learned would set Marius off. “It’s supposed to be tight.”

“O-- okay,” Marius stuttered and gave in with an eager nod. His eyes fluttered shut and he worried his bottom lip while Courfeyrac released the grip on his dick. With his other hand, Courfeyrac pressed a condom into Marius’ palm. Marius had not been the only one working up the nerve to move things along.

Courfeyrac lay back again as Marius tore open the condom and rolled it on. Marius seemed to take a deep breath before moving into position, one hand on Courfeyrac’s thigh, the other aiming his cock. Marius grunted in frustration as the lubricated tip of the condom slipped over Courfeyrac’s hole a few times.

Curling his hips up, Courfeyrac reached down to guide Marius in, hiding his wince as the head finally sank past the ring of muscle. From there, Marius needed no further direction, his fingers dug into the flesh of Courfeyrac’s thighs as he pulled Courfeyrac into his lap, hips rolling forward to shove in further, inch by inch, until he couldn’t possibly get any deeper, flesh pressed together.

Moaning soft encouragement, Courfeyrac took several slow breaths, body adjusting to the stretch as the initial burn subsided. Bracing his weight on his forearms, fingers tangling in Courfeyrac’s hair, Marius settled over him, kissing at his jaw, cheek, then lips, waiting for Courfeyrac to kiss him back before moving his hips. His thrusts were slow and smooth, opening Courfeyrac up with a gentle pace.

It was driving Courfeyrac crazy.

He gripped Marius’ biceps, fingertips biting into the flesh, Courfeyrac pulled his knees up, canting his hips more, to bracket Marius’ flanks with his calves, ankles digging into his hips, and urged him on. Courfeyrac moaned against Marius’ lips as his speed picked up, but it was still too light and controlled.

“Harder!” Courfeyrac cried and bucked up to meet the next thrust with as much force as he could gather. “Please, Marius, harder.”

“Yeah,” he panted, warm breath washing over the damp spots Marius has sucked and kissed into his skin, hips immediately beginning to snap into Courfeyrac.

With a sob, Courfeyrac’s nails scratched down Marius’ back, curling his hips in search of the right angle while Marius pounded into him. Hooking his hands behind his knees, Courfeyrac pulled his thighs closer to his chest. Marius slowed, and before Courfeyrac could protest, pushed up onto his hands, guiding Courfeyrac’s left ankle to his shoulder. The stretch forced Courfeyrac’s body to bend that little bit more and Marius’ next thrust had Courfeyrac trembling.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Marius!” he gasped, each thrust rubbing over his prostate. The roll of their bodies occasionally gave Courfeyrac friction against his cock. Marius fucked him with single minded focus, and maybe it would have eventually been enough, but Courfeyrac was impatient. He reached down to fist his cock and all too quickly felt the edge rushing towards him.

Muscles tightened and locked down as his orgasm built. Marius pressed kisses to Courfeyrac’s forehead, moaning loud when his next thrust met resistance, but still he sunk in. Twice more and Courfeyrac lost himself, shaking and whining as he came in long spurts that completely drained him. It was some time after Courfeyrac came back down that he felt Marius’ hips stutter and tremble with his own release.

Working his leg free with a wince, Courfeyrac collapsed boneless beneath Marius, who settled his weight on Courfeyrac while he caught his breath. Courfeyrac chuckled and stroked his hands over Marius’ back as he asked, “Where the hell did you learn that?" 

Marius moved off of him, disposing of the condom and lying on his back beside Courfeyrac, “You know, I have had girlfriends and done… stuff before you.”

“Well, whichever one taught you how to fuck; I owe them a thank you card.”

“Shut up,” Marius huffed and made to turn away but Courfeyrac stopped him but cuddling up to his side and kissing his cheek.

“I’m not making fun,” Courfeyrac said sincerely; because sometimes Marius took things the wrong way and wouldn’t mention it until it ate him up inside. “That was really fucking great. I demand a repeat performance as soon as you are able.”

Marius slowly broke into a smile, arm curling around Courfeyrac to hug him closer, “As you command.”

**Author's Note:**

> visual aides, b/c i legit look at these things while trying to write and u might as well see them too:
> 
> http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-frc1/p480x480/402610_362833347062736_8345761_n.jpg
> 
> also, bah i will do a drabble about teaching marius to suck cock okay i know i just mention it and move on but i will get back to it eventually.


End file.
